


Another Pastime

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 1: HobbiesLet's find something for Rosso to do other than fight people, OK?





	Another Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late posting this, so the summaries are gonna be like this one, the random sentence I built the things around.  
> Hope everyone enjoys the week!

“Ok Reeve... Yeah, I heard you… Can’t say it won’t happen again… I’ll try… Talk to you later, then.” Cloud pulled his PHS away from his ear at the dial-tone, rolling his eyes at the device before sighing softly and turning towards the other person in his apartment.

Rosso the the picture of petulance; chin resting on her bent knees as she glared at the cushion resting at the other corner. She was ignoring him, had been since he came in talking to Reeve, though he knew that she’d heard every word of their conversation.

He flipped the device shut, walking over to join her as he returned it to the pocket of his jacket. If he put it anywhere else than he’d forget about it and being unreachable while he was in charge of four extremely dangerous people, they were all doing very well in his opinion, was not the best idea.

Rosso’s eyes shifted away from him, focusing on the faint, faded pattern on the back of the couch instead, and, if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, she was pouting a bit. Which was not fair. At all.

“So,” he started, jumping right into the issue. “You put Reno into tractition.” Her brows furrowed, mouth  twisting in a scowl but she didn’t reply. “And almost did the dame to Rude. Anything you wanna say about that?”

“They do not let us spar when you are away.” The statement was angry and irritated, the former-Tsviet’s frustrations directed towards the back of the couch as she still wasn’t looking at him. “And he was attempting to provoke me.”

“I’d say he succeeded from what Reeve told me,” he mused, watching as she curled further into herself. He sighed softly, keeping his voice light as he made a suggestion. “Maybe we should find something else for you to put your energy into?”

“... You mean like Nero’s knitting thing?” She asked, incredulousness colouring her voice and finally causing her to uncurl from her position. She stared at him, crimson eyes intent and focused. “I do not think that would suit me very much.”

“No,” though he was amused by the thought of her sitting with the local knitting group, trying to figure out how it was supposed to work. She’d probably destroy something out of her frustration. “I was thinking of something a bit more physical; like sport or something.”

“I am willing to try anything you suggest,” she told him, leaning forward to slump against his side. “You have probably grown weary of receiving calls from Tuesti.”

“Don’t worry,” he shrugged, not thinking much of it. “The Turks should really know better and they’ve got Mastered Cures.”

“You are only saying that to make me feel better.”

“Of course I am.”

* * *

 

Most of the sport teams in Edge wouldn’t let an enhanced human play with them, so that ruled out all of those sports, and Rosso didn’t find the individual activities interesting enough to hold her attention for more than a day.

Tifa had suggested dancing, when Cloud told her what they were doing. It would keep Rosso occupied with the added bonus of keeping her fit outside of combat, dancing was also pretty close to fighting so that could only help, right?

Rosso seemed to be enjoying the lessons, or at least Reno hadn’t been back to emergency in a while, so he assumed she was. She had taken to treating it as a competition between herself and the others in her class, something elevated by the actual competitions between Rosso and her classmates.

Rosso’s hyper-competitive nature gave her a bit of an edge, mainly that she could practice for hours on end without growing discouraged at continuous failures. There was also the fact that she had quite a bit more free time and endurance than the others, that definitely helped.

Sometimes, she let him watch her practice, which he enjoyed immensely. He liked watching her move without having to worry about needing to get out of range of her attack, it was very enjoyable.

He decided that he might suggest a couples dancing lesson or two, she might enjoy those as well.


End file.
